


trusted

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: just let them REST alex [15]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Drabble, Gen, Implied Betrayal, Sad, how oscar got that scar, theoretically canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Relationships: Zolf Smith & Oscar Wilde
Series: just let them REST alex [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514891
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	trusted

Zolf is halfway through his re-read of _Passion of the Sun_ when the door to their current safehouse bangs open.

His glaive is in his hands and on fire in seconds, and as he stalks forward, he hears wheezing.

The kind of wheezing that only comes with a hell of a lot of pain.

Sure enough, Oscar is leaning heavily on the doorframe, with blood coating the entire right side of his face. For a few horrifying seconds, Zolf thinks somebody’s _ripped_ part of his face off. 

Thankfully (from a certain point of view) that’s not the case. Zolf doesn’t drop his glaive, but he lowers Oscar to the ground and closes the door. 

“What the fuck happened, Oscar?” he asks, masking his worry with brusqueness, and he notes how wide his eyes are. Concussion-wide.

“I… I _trusted_ them,” he rasps, before a horrible, _wet_ cough overtakes him, and Zolf pulls on whatever magic is fueling at the moment because that means things are worse on the inside than the outside, which is _saying_ something.

Oscar grabs Zolf’s arm, and before Zolf can shake him off, _I’m trying to heal you, idiot_ , he looks at Zolf intensely. 

“C-can’t trust _anyone_ , Zolf,” he says, and then he passes out.

Zolf can’t stop the shudder that runs through him at the grim proclamation, before he busies himself with healing.


End file.
